The Drunken Demon
by Slayer4546
Summary: Another one-shot this time it's about Mira getting drunk. I'm still learning as a writer, so reviews are greatly appreciated and please no flames. Rated M for profanity and alcohol use.


The Drunken Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does . Please leave reviews and please no flames.

It was a cold, icy afternoon and fairy tail was celebrating Christmas the way they know best…by drinking and fighting. Cana had a buzz and was encouraging the other guild members to drink with her. She eventually convinced Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Laxus to join her in a drinking game.

"Hey Mira, Why don't you *hic* join the festivities instead working all day?" Cana suggested.

"Oh no, thank you for the offer though," replied Mira with a sugar sweet smile.

It was strange to Cana. She'd seen almost every member drink themselves stupid, but had never seen Mira intoxicated. Cana then decided that she would see Mira drunk by the end of the day, one way or another.

"Okay guys, so here's how the game works, I spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to choose truth or dare. Then, if they choose dare they have to take one drink and do the dare, but if they choose truth, they have to take two drinks and answer whatever question I ask truthfully. After doing the dare or the telling the truth, that person has to spin the bottle. Everybody get it?"Cana explains.

They all nod their heads in agreement. Cana spins the bottle and it lands on Lucy. At this point Lucy doesn't know whether to excited or terrified, so she chooses truth to be on the safe side.

"Okay Lucy, so have you ever fantasized about any of the men in the guild. Lucy turned a shade of red that resembled erza's hair and quietly mumbled a "yes." Cana laughed at her friends embarrassment and watched as Lucy spun the bottle. The bottle twirled for a good 20 seconds before landing on Laxus, he smirked, took a swig, and said "Bring it on blondie, dare."

"Okay Laxus, I dare you to….sing karaoke,"Lucy stated after some thought. Laxus laughed at how weak the dare was and began singing. When he finished he sat back down with a smirk, meanwhile many members had blood coming from their ears. Laxus spun the bottle and after about 11 seconds it landed on erza. She said, "Dare." Laxus grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat.

"Okay Erza, I dare you to call Jellal on a communication lacrima and flash him your tits."

Erza blushed bright red at this proclamation, but decided she had no choice. They watched Erza take a drink and call Jellal. He answered immediately and looked confused when Erza didn't say anything. Then she requiped out of her armor and her upper clothing. All that was seen of Jellal was a massive explosion of a nose bleed. Everyone laughed hysterically and Erza sat back down with a blush and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Natsu and being competive as he is, immediately chose dare.

"Okay Natsu, I dare you to eat a gallon of ice cream without stopping,"Erza proclaimed.

Natsu paled, but agreed and started eating. By the end of it he was experiencing the biggest brain freeze of his life and it hurt like hell. After a few minutes it spun and landed on Lucy again. She again chose truth and took two drinks from her alcohol. Natsu grinned and thought of a important question (at least it was in his opinion).

"Luce, I want to know where you hide the extra food in your house," he said with a determined look. Lucy sighed in frustration. "Natsu, I've already told you a million times there is no more food because you keep eating it all!"Lucy exclaimed angrily. The game went on for another hour and by then Gray was dressed as a girl and Lucy had told lots of her secrets. The bottle eventually landed on a very drunk Lucy. It was Natsu who spun the bottle.

"Okay, before you say truth, you've not taken one dare. Come on and choose dare already and stop being a whimp,"said Cana.

"Okay, okay I choose *hic* dare,"Lucy said with a grin.

"Okay Lushy, I dare you to…to go summon Aquarius and tell her that you think her boyfriend's cute," Natsu said with shit eating grin.

"Noooo, Natsu are you trying to get me killed," Lucy whined.

"A dare's a dare, Luce," Natsu responded.

Lucy huffed in frustration and brought out a glass of water.

"Open gate of the water bearer, Aquariush," Lucy intoned.

Aquarius appeared pissed off as usual.

"What is it this time, brat?"Aquarius asked angrily.

"I summoned you here, sho I could tell you something important," Lucy replied with a cheeky grin.

Aquarius noticed the slur in Lucy's voice and took a whiff of Lucy's scent.

"Are you drunk?" Aquarius asks in amusement.

"Maybe jusht a little," Lucy said while giggling.

"Well… What is it that you wanted to say?, I haven't got all day," Aquarius replied impatiently.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I think Scorpio is cute," Lucy said nonchalantly.

Aquarius had an incredulous look on her face, but that quickly changed to a look of pure rage.

"YOU'VE BEEN MAKING EYES AT MY SCORPIO! I'll drown you, you little bitch!"Aquarius screeches in fury.

Lucy retreats from Aquarius, but stumbles and knocks over a drunk Erza's cake. Erza stands and glares at Aquarius and she glares right back. Erza requips into her sea empress armor and starts a fight with Aquarius, causing massive amounts of damage to the guild hall. Amongst the chaos Natsu, Gray, and Elfman ended up in a fist fight and Mira was making an attempt to calm the drunken mages.

Cana noticed Mira was distracted and poured the strongest alcohol she could find into Mira's tea, which was left sitting unattended at the bar. Eventually the chaos stopped and everything was calm, but little did Cana know, she had just opened pandora's box. Mira took a sip of her iced tea which seemed to taste better then usual, but she simply shrugged it off and continued enjoying her beverage. About half through the drink Mira was feeling wobbly and slurring when she spoke. After she finished her drink, chaos ensued when she decided it was a brilliant idea to walk up and take Erza's cake. Erza was at first beyond pissed that her second attempt at eating cake in peace was ruined, but let it go when she saw Mira's drunken state.

Everyone just thought she was a careless drunk, but they couldn't be more wrong. Mira seemed to experience a personality shift and as this happened the trademark smirk from her early teens made an appearance. Everyone quickly realized what was going on when she walked up to Natsu and gave him the biggest wedgie he ever had. She hung him on a nail in the wall and laughed maniacally.

Macao and Wakaba both shivered in fear and hid under the table. Romeo who was currently enjoying a piece of pie, looked confused at his father's behavior. He was even more confused when Mira stalked over to him with the most sinister grin plastered on her face. She reached for the pie in his hand and crammed it in his face. Mira continued to wreak havoc on the other guild members. She locked Natsu in the freezer, stole Lucy's clothes, and set Laxus's coat on fire when he wasn't looking. Finally she grew bored with bullying the other guild members and turned her attention to a certain red head.

"Hey red, how about we settle that rivalry here and now. I'll beat you and then we'll know who the real fairy queen is,"said Mira confidently.

"Mira, go home you're drunk,"Erza replied.

"You can't tell me what to do, scarlet. But I guess if you're too afraid we don't have to fight," Mira said with a wicked grin.

At this comment, Erza can no longer resist the urge to finally put Mira in her place.

Erza requips into her purgatory armor and gets into a battle stance. Mira transformed into her sitri satan soul and also got into a battle stance. Mira and Erza flew at each other full speed and they were fighting so fast that they were a blur.

Makarov cried anime tears as his guild hall took monumental damage.

"Okay it's pretty damn obvious Mira's intoxicated and she doesn't drink, so which of you dunderheads did it," Makarov questioned.

Cana tried sneak away without drawing attention to herself, but that's exactly what she did.

"Cana do you have something to confess?" Makarov asked accusingly.

"No master, what makes you say that?"Cana asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you trying to sneak away and because of that, I know you're the one who is to blame,"Makarov stated.

Cana couldn't argue with that and she wasn't going to try.

"So you will have to be punished,"Makarov said with a perverted smile.

Although Makarov wasn't planning anything perverted, it was still funny to see the expression of shock on Cana's face.

"So you will locked in a room with Mira until she sobers up,"Makarov said with a cheeky smile.

The next 12 hours with Mira were like hell on earth and needless to say Cana would never tempt Mira with alcohol again.


End file.
